


Jealousy

by cilepe



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cilepe/pseuds/cilepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's not a fan of sharing; and neither is Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Follows my short story 'Drawn'

Leonard entered the mess and took his usual seat next to the captain, noting as he took his first bite than something was bugging Jim. He'd barely acknowledged his best friend and kept looking across the room.

With an ill-concealed eye roll, Leonard followed Jim's gaze. He smothered a laugh. "Jealous, are you, Jim?"

"Of course not," Jim replied too quickly.

Leonard just gave Jim a knowing look. "Frankly, I'm surprised it took them this long to make it public. They've had this thing going for a while now."

Jim looked hurt. "You knew? And you didn't tell me?"

"It's none of our business, Jim."

The captain frowned, though he knew his CMO was right. "I know that. I just never thought Spock would keep something like that a secret. From me, at least."

Leonard snorted. "You expected Spock to admit that he had feelings for Christine?"

Across the room, Christine had noticed the look she and Spock were getting from the captain. "Spock, you need to talk to him."

Spock merely looked at her, puzzled. "To whom are you referring?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jim. The captain. Your friend." He clearly wasn't getting it. "Spock, this is a big change for other people, too. It is going to affect your other relationships."

He inclined his head and cast a quick look in Jim's direction. "I believe you are correct," he concluded after seeing Jim's expression for himself. "I will do so now." He stood, cleared his tray, and then headed to the table where Jim and Leonard were seated.

Christine just shook her head and quietly left the room. She had some paperwork to catch up on...or get a headstart on...or something that needed to be done right now.

"Jim, Doctor," Spock stated, hands clasped behind his back.

"Sit down, Spock," Leonard said, sliding over to make room.

Spock sat down mutely, considering what he should say. "I wrongly assumed, Jim, that my relationship with Christine would have no impact on you whatsoever."

"I'm just surprised, Spock. You've never seemed remotely interested in her before." He didn't want to admit he was jealous of the time Spock was now spending with the head nurse.

Spock frowned imperceptibly. "That is between Christine and myself." He was still not inclined to discuss personal matters, especially not here with so many other crewmembers scattered around. "However, Jim, if you are concerned about me having time for you, Christine generally works through the gamma shift on Friday evenings in order to ensure all necessary work for the week has been completed. And of course I can arrange to be available at other times."

Jim looked chagrined. "I appreciate it, Spock. This will just take some getting used to."

Leonard wasn't quite willing to let it go just yet. "I assume there was some completely  _logical_  reason for you to take up with Christine."

Spock turned to regard the doctor earnestly. "There were a number of factors that led us to the decision. Logic was merely one of them."

"Love has little to do with logic, man! Christine's a sweet girl and I don't want you to go breaking her heart with your cold facts."

"Doctor," Spock said with a hint of ice in his voice, "I said logic was  _one_  of many factors. You need not be concerned about Christine's emotional wellbeing." His hands, which had been resting in his lap, clenched into fists. He did not like the good doctor suggesting that he would not treat Christine well. In fact, he did not like that the doctor was thinking about Christine at all. "Excuse me, Doctor. Jim." Spock stood, mustering enough control to unclench his fists and walk out of the room calmly, leaving his friends staring after him with bemused expressions.

Spock reached his quarters and took a few minutes to meditate. This possessive attitude was a clear indication that little time remained before pon farr was upon him. Once he felt able to speak and think clearly, he summoned Christine.

She appeared quickly, alarmed by the tone he'd used in calling her. "Spock? What's the matter?" She could sense he was uneasy.

"I believe we have no more than a week or two at most."

"For what? Oh. Of course." She came and sat down cross-legged on the bed, facing him, their knees touching. "Do we need to get to Vulcan?"

Spock took his time to reply. "I do not believe it is essential. But I do believe it is preferable to remaining on the Enterprise." On Vulcan, they would have access to healers, more space, and more privacy. It would also give Christine the opportunity to speak to his mother. Though the idea of them discussing pon farr deeply unsettled him, he knew his mother would be able to help Christine in a way that he could not.

"Well, then. You'd better put in a request now. I'd rather be there too early than too late." She reached for his hand, extending her first two fingers.

"I will do so as soon as you leave," he said, reciprocating the gesture.

"Oh, Spock, who said I was leaving?"


End file.
